Undiscovered
by pooshy-spoon
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since the day she started her freshman year. One problem, he doesn't know she exists. I know it sounds like every other story but trust me its different. rating may change as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Bella babe get the phone please, I gotta finish dinner before dad gets home."_

_"Sure mama no prob." I ran to the phone right at the last ring. "Swan residence, this is Bella."_

_" I need to speak with Renee Swan please."_

_"Sure one minute. MOM PHONE!!" I yelled and she ran, I watched her talk for a few minutes before dropping the phone and collapsing into tears. I ran to her side and hung up the phone. _

_"Mom what is it?" She turned and hugged me and held on for dear life. " Mom what the hell is going on?" She sobbed onto my shoulder harder every second._

_"Charlie, he was, they said, oh god" She cried harder and harder. _

_"Mom, what the hell is going on?." She turned to me and tried to look a little happier._

_"Your father got in a shooting at a bank robbery and was killed." Her voice broke more as she went on saying this._

_"Dad is dead?" She nodded and I broke down in the living room.  
_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat up quickly in my bed after reliving that night again. It seemed that only yesterday my father was killed in that bank robbery. But no its been three years. Since then I haven't really opened up to anyone, not even my new step dad. my dad was my best friend. I told him everything and when he was murdered in a bank robbery I died with him, well at least I wanted to.

My mom moved on fast though, I mean she didn't even wait for him to die to get a new man. About a week after he passed we had the funeral. It was a nice service. My mom was very mournful. I don't know if it was because of her husband dying or the fact that her daughter found her with her new boy-toy fucking in the garage that morning the world may never know.

About a month later she married the guy. Phil was his name, he was a baseball player turned coach/teacher after an injury. He was also seven years younger then her but I guess that doesn't matter. There was a good coaching opportunity here in Forks for him and mom said she could easily find a job at one of the schools here. Though she didn't. All she did was find a stupid dog named Jacob (That she doesn't even take care of... I do) and a bottle a week of Vodka. Phil of course loves it when he comes home because the more alcohol she inhales the friskier she gets so after he comes home I leave. After hearing their loud moaning once I learned to eat and get out after that.

So I spent all my free time down at La Push sometimes with my best friend Seth. He is great. After his dad died of a heart attack he was wounded so he knows how i feel, except maybe the mom is a slutty hoe bag who banged a co-worker at my husbands funeral thing but he gets it.

I also spend my time at school and in my room thinking about HIM. the one man who gets me thinking and wanting to go to school. My reason for living, Edward Cullen. Even though he doesn't even know that I exist.

It all happened my first day at Forks, I was wandering around trying to find my classroom, when I heard him singing. at first I didn't know where it was coming from but when I found it I saw the most sexy man ever. He was singing a song that I never heard before. He had longish coppery bronze hair that hung in his face when he ran his fingers through it. His beautiful emerald eyes starting off into space. He had on perfect fitting Dark wash blue jeans and a stripped button up slightly unbuttoned at the top. I opened the door to hear better but trying not to disturb him. I crashed into a drum and he looked my way. Quickly hiding so I would not be seen I hurt myself as per usual. He left the room leaving me in a daze and in love.

Well now it's been three years and I have never even talked to him, he is to busy with his girl friend who hangs all over him and shows him off to every one. God she is such a slut. I caught her one time with James, the hottest guy in school, I mean really. He was with a really nice girl named Vicky but she was so shaken after their relationship was over that she moved to somewhere in Canada. Anyway, of course i didn't tell him , I was the new kid and I was fresh meat, she could ruin my whole high school career in one snap of her perfect little fingers. I hate cheerleaders.

Anyway, I'm a junior now and he's a senior so after this year I will loose my chance, oh well he and Tanya have been together for four years, I don't stand a chance. The only connection that I have to him is my private sketch books. Over the years I have written letters and poems, drawn pictures of him and I or just him. Nothing stalkerish just somethings things I wish I had the courage to tell him in person. Ever since that day I heard that song. I remember the lyrics so well, I heard him singing all the time when he could get away from Tanya. it's only one song but the lyrics he wrote are beautiful.

Let Me Sign

Oohh  
Oohh  
Standing there by the broken tree,  
Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me.  
I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes.  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.  
She said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

I was out for a drink in a soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost  
She was the woman that I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand  
I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'  
Let me sign, let sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

As I walked through the door she was still in my head  
As I entered the room she was laid there in bed  
She reached out for me all twisted in black  
I was on my way down, never coming back  
let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.  
let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

One day recently he sung it to Tanya and of course I was hiding there when I heard him. She just turned up her nose and told him that its to slow and not easy to dance to. He explained to her that it was supposed to be for her, like as an I love you. I wanted then to slap her. The song I finally found out that he titled it Let Me Sign.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I step out of the shower and walk to my room to get ready for school before Alice gets here. Ever since my old Truck died, to avoid having to ride with Phil when he left for work, I got a ride from my Best friend ever. She had a really nice car (Not as nice as Edwards Volvo.) I grabbed a pair of jeans, my red thermal shirt, and my favorite T-shirt. Putting it all on and grabbing me hoodie I headed down stairs. My mom was sitting in her usual spot with her coffee in one hand and a gossip magazine in the other.

"Good Morning Mom" Every morning I say this and she always responds the same way.

"It's not good till I find the Vodka." Every time she puts the bottle down in some odd place in her room. All day she drinks then when Phil comes home she still drinks till her mouth is occupied with his, then the bottle rolls of somewhere.

"Did you look under the bed?"

"No, will you?" I heard Alice's car pulling up. HONK HONK. Thank God for Alice. Honestly it's like she is psychic or something, always showing up right at the perfect time.

"Sorry Mom, Can't gotta go." I grabbed my bag off the hook by the door and slipped into my converse and left. I had to lock the door first of course. Today was the first day of our junior year. I climbed into the back seat. "Hey Alice, once again good timing. Hey Jazz." Jazz or in Jasper to everyone but me and Alice was Alice's boyfriend. They have been together for two years now, since her second month at school.

"Bella"

"So Bells, where did you almost have to look this time?"

"Ugh, under the sex stage, I don't know what they keep under there, that would be the worst thing to see before school."

We pulled up at the school and Alice parked in the same spot as last year. She had managed to get the same spot again. Only now right next to us on one side was Rosalie's car and on the other side was Edward's Volvo. Great! Now everyday I get greeted by Tanya and the school class president. Of course the majority voted for the Hot girl versus say the smart one. Oh well poor Angela, she was devastated, and Rosalie isn't as bad as we thought she would be, she was worse. All of the school assemblies suck now more then ever, especially since the cheer squad gets to be the stars and dance their asses off in their slutty outfits and their slutty routines.

"Well Alice great job with the assigned spot!!" Alice and Jasper are the only ones who know about my love for Edward.

"How was I supposed to know who was next to us" She said as we climbed out of the car.

"I don't know, I have a feeling you did though, and you got the spot just to see me squirm!" Alice just smiled.

"You need to tell him before he leaves Bells come on."

"Whatever, I have to go to class." I walked away knowing that by lunch it would all be fine. My first period class was American literature. This is supposed to be a junior class that's why I was surprised to see her sitting in my class. I went to the seating chart the teacher posted on the over-head. SHIT!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I want to thank all of you for the support that we have gotten. This story was written by me but the idea was from rtpkjsX3. I love working with this author and hope to have more successful chapters

I slowly walked over to my seat, seeing as Tanya was sitting there. Now don't get me wrong, she is a really pretty person and all it's just jealousy blinds people of the good that others might have. Well if there was any good in Tanya to be blinded from. She is rude to every one and I am no difference. I go and take my seat next to Tanya and she gives me the most disgusted face.

"Umm excuse me teacher, can I switch seats" Tanya asked

"Well Ms. Denali I think that your seat is perfect for you. Ms. Swan is a great student, maybe you will learn something new and she can help you pass."

"But, I can't be seen sitting next to such a fashion disaster, I mean look at her it just reeks goodwill."

"Ms. Denali will you please just sit down so I can start class?" Tanya sat down as the teacher started class. Since it was the first day all we had to do was have a stupid syllabus signed by our parent or guardian. Well at least I can forge my moms signature still. It comes in handy with my mom being in her room doing... activities all night.

The rest of the day till lunch was just as uneventful. People not paying attention, new freshman getting beat up by James and Emmett, Edward looking totally hot. God I can't get him out of my head.

"Bella? Are you alive in there."

"Huh?" I said being pulled out of my trance.

"Jeez, make it even more obvious why don't you"

"What?"

"You have been staring at Cullen since he walked in"

"I don't know what your talking about Jazz."

"Oh Bella you know exactly what he's talking about."

"Well you make it more obvious then me by talking about it it's your fault if someone else finds out."

"Well then, Bella, will you go with me shopping this Saturday?"

"Now when you say shopping do you mean like we shop for you, or me get the make-over you have been so waiting to give me?"

"Well..."

"No"

"But Bella" Alice whined

"No, I refuse to do that, still."

"Gr, fine just crush a girl."

"I have been telling you no for the past two years. Plus I think I am seeing Seth this weekend."

"You know if it wasn't for Edward I would think that you liked Seth."

"Well then it's a good thing that I love him huh? Now I have to go to class"

The rest of the day went by slowly. By the time I got home and found my mom had indeed found the bottle she was looking for this morning, I was tired and had a lot of work to do. I walked into my room to the laptop that my dad bought me before he passed.

Checking my email to see if anyone decided to email me back, once again nothing. When we moved here I was still really upset and didn't talk to anyone, especially those back in Phoenix. I haven't heard from any of them in two years. Everyone finally gave up when I didn't message them back. Now the only friends I have are Seth, Alice and Jasper.

Seth has been there for me since I moved here, we spend most of our free time together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours, it was the first day and I got two hours worth of homework. A car is pulling up in the drive way. Judging from the time, it's Phil. Meaning I need to get dinner and out unless I want to hear the zoo in their bedroom.

Deciding on leftover Lasagna from two days ago, I eat and leave just as they start.

I pull into Seth's drive way and he runs out to hug me.

"Hey Swan, how's life?"

"Uneventful, you know the usual."

"So the gorillas are at it again are at it again?"

"Every night after he gets home."

"Yay for you. Lets go for a walk down at first beach."

"Sounds good."

We walked along the beach not saying anything at all, just walking.

"Hey Seth, we should probably be heading back now."

"Yeah you're right, it's getting dark out here."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HONK HONK

"Bye mom, Alice is here." I walked out the door and hopped in the car.

"Hey Alice!"

"Wow you're in a good mood this morning"

"I know, I don't really know why but I am"

"Did you finally get laid?"

"No Jasper I didn't get laid."

"Hey I thought maybe you finally did, you seem looser."

"Can we just get going please?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First period started and the teacher was no where in sight, so of course everyone is talking to their friends. Mike the creep keeps trying to make small talk but I ignore him. All I really care about is what Tanya is sitting here sayin

"His mom is so clingy to him, It's always 'did you eat' or 'how was school' and 'do you have any home work' It's ridiculous" Tanya says.

"Well, at least she cares some right?" Some blonde bimbo states

"Well a little too much, that and he is starting to dress like the goodwill charity case of there." Oh that is it, first to diss his mother then him and then me. Oh now its time for me to give in. Better warn Jasper before I tell Alice that I have changed my mind about the make over.

**_WARNING, I CHANGED MY MIND, ALICE IS GIVING ME THE MAKE OVER_**

**_B_**

**_HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!_**

**_J_**

**_I MIGHT HAVE_**

**_B_**

**_WELL I M STAYIN CLEAR UNTIL AFTER YOU TELL HER, JUST LET ME KNOW_**

**_J_**

**_YOU"LL KNOW_**

**_B_**

**_HOW?_**

**_J_**

**_IT"S ALICE!_**

**_B_**

**_TRUE_**

**_J_**

Boy am I gonna regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter will be a mix of Edward and Bella's POV. I once again want to thank my wonderful assistant who gave me this idea. Enjoy the chapter

EPOV

I slipped on my favorite button up shirt and jeans. Looking in the mirror I tried to tame my wild hair, Tanya is so picky about how it looks. "Fuck this isn't going to be okay with her unless I cut it" There were some things I was okay with her changing on me, but my hair is staying the way it is. Shit it's time to go.

"Eddy poo?" Tanya says as she got in the car.

"Yeah Baby?"

"I thought that maybe we could go to the mall after school today." She said fixing her hair in the car mirror.

"Um sure babe, but I have to work at eight so we have to be done by seven so I can eat dinner with the family."

"Ugh Edward, how long do you have to stay with your awful family, your parents are idiots."

"Hey, that's not fair. That is my family, we have always eaten dinner together. You can join if you want to, mom would love to see you again."

"Ew, I'll pass. Having dinner with Esme is the last thing I want to do."

"Hey, that's my mom Tanya, why do we have to go to the mall anyway?"

"Well I thought we could finally get rid of your old clothes and hair and give you a makeover and stuff. Make you look worthy to be mine."

"Sure whatever Tanya, but there is no way in hell I am cutting my hair!" God she has been getting on my nerves lately. Ever since she made captain of the cheer squad last year I feel like I am losing my girlfriend. We never do what we used to do and she is a total bitch to everyone.

BPOV

Damn, mom and Phil are still going at it, I haven't slept at all. I am in desperate need of coffee. I gotta pull myself out of bed, Alice will be here in thirty minutes. I hate my mother!

"Good Morning to me!"

Thirty minutes later I was dressed and as awake as I could with the amount of coffee that we had on hand would ensure.

HONK HONK!!

Alice is here... yay another uneventful day in the life of Bella Swan!!

"Hi Bella!!" Alice was super happy when I got into the car. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Alice why are you so perky this morning?"

"Bella, she is always perky, just she is even more so today." Jasper corrected

"Bella did you forget? Today is your make over day duh!"

"Oh shit I forgot to tell Renee, can we go to the house after school so I can tell her before Phil gets home" Rolling my eyes

"Of course, although I don't think mother gorilla will notice the difference between you being there or not"

"Oh yeah she will, if I am even five minutes late she lectures me, she is halfway drunk by then though."

"Well whatever, I'll see you at lunch Bella" We arrived at the school just as Edward and Tanya had, I stepped out of the car and saw Tanya give me the once over.

I went and sat down at one of the picnic benches to right the latest letter to Edward.

Dear Edward,

I see you everywhere, although you don't see me, we belong in two different worlds. You are the prim and popular one who has the perfect girlfriend. I am a nobody sitting in the corner. I remember the first time that I saw you, I was a freshman and you were in the music room singing the most beautiful song, the words flowed off of your tongue and out of your mouth like velvet. The song had the most beautiful lyrics that brought tears to my eyes. Then when I walked into the room and tripped you stopped and left. I guess my clumsiness ruins the best of moments again.

Ever since my dad die and my mom and Phil got married the only thing that kept me going is you. Even though you ahve no clue who i am and if you did ever read this letter you would never know unless you looked it up or something.

The song that I heard you sing reminded me of a love at first sight situation. That's the way you were for me. Like a comet that crashed onto earth, it lit the way to happiness and then poof it went out as soon as you left the room.

Then when I heard you sing it to Tanya and she didn't even understand what you meant. Like me you aren't good at expressing your emotions at all and by that song you were telling her that you loved her. that was the year that she made Captain. Now here I am just the charity case and she is your love. I could never be good for you so I sit in silence writing and drawing to you hoping that maybe you will notice me.

I love you Edward Cullen and I hope that you are truly happy with Tanya.

Love Forever,

Bella Swan

The first bell sung so I packed up my stuff and headed to American Literature. Great the class with Tanya the bitch. I hate her so much!

EPOV

Great, lunch time the one time that I see Tanya all day, of course she is flirting with every guy there Emmett, he is going to get slapped when Rose gets here. well either him or Tanya, well here she comes and there goes Tanya so Emmett gets the slap.

"Hi Baby, can you believe Emmett, he had his hands all over me, I tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Oh well I guess that's what I get for being so damn hot."

"Yup, I guess so."

"Baby are you even listening to me?"

"Kinda, look I have a new song I'm gonna go lay out I'll talk to you after school." I turned and walked to my quiet zone.

BPOV

Great time for the after school makeover, after I go and tell Renee that I will be at the mall.

"Alice lets get the thing with Renee sone then you can play Bella Barbie all afternoon."

"I know I know, I'll drive as fast as possible."

"Hey Jazzy, I am still so sorry that you have to be the shopping cart, I will make it up to you."

"Uh huh, you owe me big time for this!"

We pulled into the driveway and Alice stopped the car. I waled up to the door and unlocked it. When I walked into the house everything was clean, and didn't smell like alcohol but like lasagna. Whoa am I in the right house. I looked around and set my bag down. "Mom?"

"Bella, how was your day?"

"Good I guess." I said still hella confused by all of the cleanliness and shit.

"That's good, go take off your shoes and get started on your homework, phil will be off work soon and we are having a family dinner."

"Umm Renee, not that it doesn't sound super fun, Alice Jasper and I are going to the mall and then gong to Alice's for studying, I'll be home late so don't wait up."

"You will be doing no such thing young lady, you will be staying here with me and Phil and having dinner."

"Since when did you give a shit what I did?"

"Watch your language Isabella!"

"It's Bella Renee! not like you would remember, ever since you married Phil it's been alcohol, sex, more alcohol, lose alcohol, fuck some more and then more alcohol. I fit in no where for you. For the past three years since we got here that's all you have been doing! I haven't mattered since dad died, it's like I lost both parents that night."

"Don't speak of your father ever again!"

"Why not! Does it make you feel guilty every time you think of him?" I yelled at her, this fight was a long time coming.

"For what Bella, I did nothing to feel guilty for!"

"Oh so fucking the new guy in the garage on top of dad's stuff is nothing to feel guilty for? I saw you mom, I went to go get dad's badge, the force said that he would want me to have the spare one and there you and Phil were fucking eachother, he was all over you, your skirt raised up so he could get inside, his pants to his knees for easy access. Renee it was dad's funeral for gods sake!"

"How dare you accuse me of such an act! I loved your father with all my heart."

"But he wasn't good enough for you was he, we weren't the family you wanted were we, you moved on so fast then forgot about me, I am your daughter, was your daughter. I am moving out, I'll buy some new stuff at the mall and I have my school stuff. good bye Renee." I went to my room and grabbed any thing that was my father's and threw it into my back pack then walked out of that house.

"Finally you get back here, god what were you doing on there?" Shit, I can't tell Alice yet, she will freak.

"Umm, I had to find the alcohol for Renee." Jasper gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me for one second but chose not to say any thing.

EPOV

We pulled up to the mall finally after listening to the shit on Tanya's Ipod.

"We're here."

"I kinda realized when we pulled in Edward"

"Well I didn't know if you were paying attention to any thing but the damn mirror"

"It's called multi tasking"

"Whatever Tanya " I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, Tanya slammed her door and skipped over to me.

"Finally we can make your looks worthy to be next to me."

"Tanya, I changed my mind, I don't want to do this, you buy yourself some clothes and stuff I'll just carry the bags."

"Well fine but that means we will never have sex." hmm sex with Tanys umm no thank you. I just realized what I have to do, I can't stand her anymore. If there is one more thing that makes me want to slap her, we are over and done with. I vow to that.

BPOV

We got to the mall and Alice pulled me inside. With- in twenty minutes we had already been to four stores and had seven bags all filled with clothes for me. I was happy though since the shirt that I chose to wear that day was my Van Morrison shirt that day. I would never forgive myself if I forgot that.

About an hour later and fifteen more bags in Jaspers arms he decided to go put the stuff in the car. Alice and I started to walk towards the hair salon when I tripped on my shoe lace and fell. I expected the impact of the ground soon but instead I felt two strong arms catch me.

"Um thanks."

"Are you ok."

"Uh, ya, it happens all of the time." I stood up and saw who had saved me. I blushed crimson red when I saw that Edward had been there and caught me.

"Hey Alice nice of you to help the local charity case with her style." Again she gave me the once over and I got pissed. "Who the hell is Van Morrison anyway, I bet no body even knows."

"Actually Tanya, he is my favorite soloist, I played my favorite song for you last week."

"And I'm supposed to remember your favorites?"

"Umm well thank you, we have to go now."

"Your welcome, hey what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bella, I like it."

EPOV

"Edward OMG you were totally flirting with her, you can't do that!"

"Actually I can Tanya, we are over, you aren't the same person I fell in love with."

"Edward don't be silly, you are nothing with out me!"

"Well we'll find out won't we."

I walked away from Tanya and out to my car and left her stranded at the mall.

BPOV

I walked to the front door and acted as if I was unlocking it, Alice quickly drove away to her house and left me with all of the bags just as I insisted. There were twenty-ish bags that I condensed into four bags and started walking to god knows where.

Once again my very helpful editor and the person behind the idea needs to be thanked. Thank you rtpkjsX3!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sad days**_

EPOV

I have been driving for twenty minutes and Tanya has already called me 650 times. OK maybe I'm exaggerating but still she has called a lot. I should probably call my mother, I know I'm going to be I picked up my phone to dial my mom's number Tanya called again. I pushed ignore and called Esme

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I'm gonna be late, stuck in traffic and Tanya and I broke up, be there soon OK?

"Hurry home, but be careful."

"Kay mom, I love you."

"I love you too darling"

BPOV

I was just walking along the side of the street, I didn't know where I was or where I was planning on going. It was a stupid idea not to tell Alice but I mean I don't even want to know what she'd say that and also her mother hates me due to how I have been raised since I've known Alice. Jasper would tell Alice and Seth would just try to convince me I did the wrong thing and I would end up back at the hell hole.

About fifteen minutes into walking it started to rain hard. I was still walking with my crappy hoody and converse soaked through so there was no point in wearing them for dryness any more. cars kept passing by and staring at me like I was some freak or something. I slipped and fell into a puddle only making me more wet, luckly for me my bags of clothes broke my fall, well for my face at least. I twisted my ankle but got up any way and started to limp on my way.

About ten minutes after the fall the rain let up. I was still soaked and shivering from the clothes. Stupid north-west weather. A car slowed down and stopped next to me. When the tinted window rolled down I heard the most beautiful voice say " Hey, are you OK." Edward sweetly asked

"Not really, but I will be fine thanks for caring." I started walking well rather limping away

"Where you headed to?"

"No where in particular, I have no where to go."

"Why not?"

"Look Edward, I really don't want to give you my life story right now. I am wet and just got kicked out by my mother."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Are you offering?"

"No Bella, I am just making small talk." OH MY GOD!! He remembers my name!!

"Well, I would love a place to stay. Do you know somebody?"

"yeah, come stay at my place, my mother would take you in. She is very welcoming."

"Well thanks, I would love to. Um do you have a cell I can borrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"I should probably call Alice and Jasper and let them know not to get me at the house tomorrow, I can just walk or something." God why is he being so nice to me, he looks so hot right now, even if he's acting like he cares.

"I can drive you tomorrow."

"Um thanks but um riding in the same car with Tanya is the last thing I want to do."

"We broke up so there will be no Tanya, just us." Just us, he and Tanya broke up! I think that my wishes came true. Holy shit I need to talk to Alice!

EPOV

When Bella and I got to the house she was still as quiet as ever. I know I've seen her around the school but I've never even took the time to talk to her. Now that I look at her she is gorgeous, her big brown eyes, the blush in her cheeks, her wet brown hair that you just want to tangle your hands in. I doubt that she would ever like me that way, plus I am just probably on the rebound. Tanya and I just broke up like an hour ago.

"This is your house?" Bella asked as she got out to the car, she was literally in shock. "It's huge!"

"Ya well once you get used to it it looks just normal."

"Really, this looks normal? It's beautiful."

"Ya well um, lets get you inside before you get hypothermia."

"Umm ya thanks." We walked inside and I smelled my mom's cooking coming from the kitchen

"Mom I'm home."

"Edward?" My mom asked as I hung up mine and Bella's coats.

"No mom it's Santa Clause."

"Oh well then Mr.C, we are all out of cookies." My mom and I laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. "And who is this young girl?" My mom gave me THE look, you know the one that insinuates that some thing is going on between two people.

"This is Bella Swan, she goes to my school, her mom kicked her out and she was walking in the rain so I was hopping that she could stay here tonight and get cleaned up you know, otherwise I will take her to a hotel and stuff."

"Oh darling of course, you can borrow some of my clothes if needed."

"Um no thanks, my friend and I went shopping today and I have stuff, I really just need a shower and a hair dryer."

"Well Edward show her to the guest room, your father will be home shortly and we will have dinner when everyone is ready. Bella just give your wet clothes to Edward when you are done and then you can join us for dinner."

BPOV

After Esme was done telling me and Edward what to do he showed me to my room along with a short version of the tour that in this house would surely take like two hours, maybe more. My room was right next door to his, we shared a bathroom. (The rooms were connected like that.) I hopped in the shower and quickly got all warmed up. I dried my hair and realized that Alice took me to Victoria Secret today and that was the only type of pajamas that I had at the moment. Curse you Alice!

I slipped on the most appropriate thing that she had bought for me, which were a very short pair of shorts and a tank top that barley covered my stomach and chest area. I also had a sports bra that I managed to get dry enough so I slipped that on too, just to cover myself a little better.

When I walked downstairs Edward was sitting on the couch looking extremely frustrated, I walked up and sat down next to him, for some reason this house felt like I was at home for the first time in three years. I felt welcome here, like this was where I lived. Anyway, Edward's eyebrows were scrunched together and he had that look that he was pissed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Well judging by the very existent crease in your fore head and the way you look like you are about to crush your phone if you squeeze your fist any tighter one would just assume that one is pissed off at something or some one."

"You sure are observant."

"Ya well my dad is was a cop, I learned a lot about interrogating people and reading emotions, that and it's just really obvious since you picked me up that there is something bothering you. If it has to do with me being here I will leave if you want, I can call Alice or something." God I hope he doesn't want me to leave.

"No, stay it has nothing to do with you it's just Tanya, she is over reacting about the break-up and won't leave me alone. I keep getting texts and calls from her and I really want her to just leave me alone."

"Well I have no experience there but all you can do is ignore it and move on."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came and I called Alice and cancelled the ride, I had to tell her that I would tell her what was going on later. I walked to my pile of bags and pulled out a really cute tank top, it was black with a hot pink bow belt around the bottom of the bust line. The skirt I picked was a short dark wash mini with black leggings and hot pink stiletto pumps that matched the bow perfectly. I went into the bathroom while Edward was brushing his teeth and put on a small amount of eyeliner and mascara and left for the kitchen.

Esme had made pancakes with fresh orange juice for our breakfast. "Wow Esme, this is really fancy." I said as Edward and his dad Carlisle walked in.

"Bella, you are staying here, you better get used to it."

"It may take a while, I haven't had a mother figure in years." I was still thinking about the talk with Edward last night and my dad. I miss my daddy so much. I just got a great idea for a drawing, I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw extremely fast, as I always do when the ideas are flowing, by the time Edward sat down at the table I had the rough outline and most of the details of my father in his uniform.

"Hey, I saw that man in the paper once, wasn't he shot or something down in Phoenix. Why are you drawing him? Good job though."

"Um yeah, he died three years ago in a bank robbery in Phoenix. I am drawing him because he was my father, and thanks or the compliments"

"Oh, Bella I didn't know I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I don't really talk much about my life to anybody but Alice and Jasper."

"Yeah, well we should probably get going now huh?"

"Yeah I guess so, thank you for the breakfast Esme, Good bye everyone." Edward and I headed out to his car.

On the way to the school no body talked at all, it was nice though, not like awkward silence but just thinking to ourselves quiet. We got to the school just as Alice and Jasper had. Alice looked at Edwards car just like the whole parking lot was. Edward got out and walked over and helped me out of the car. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my face, some bitch just slapped me!

Tanya's POV

I got to the school by way of walking and saw that Edward had arrived with some other bitch in his car. I walked to get a closer look and saw why everyone was looking at the car so oddly. The fucking charity case was sitting in his car, an he helped her out of the car, and she looked pretty. I walked right up to that bitch and slapped her right across the face. No one is stealing my man from me!!

_**I hope you all enjoyed that new chapter. Once again thank you rtpkjsX3 for the help and ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

BPOV

I turned around to calm myself before I got in a major fight that I would easily win but didn't need a call home to Renee right now or ever for that matter. Edward grabbed my arm and pushed me to Alice. I saw him grab Tanya by the arm and drag her to the side of the building and start to talk to her.

EPOV

After dragging Tanya away she pushed me up against the side of the school.

"Oh Eddie, I just love it when you get all angry"

"Tanya, I broke up with you, leave me and Bella alone."

"Oh is she your girlfriend now?" She stepped back and crossed her arms

"No Tanya, she is staying at my house right now, her mom and her got in a fight and Renee kicked her out."

"Oh so the charity case really is homeless." Tanya said as loud as possible.

"No Tanya she isn't, she is living with me and my family."

"What why would you take in the charity case." Tanya was starting to really piss me off with this whole homeless charity case thing

"Because unlike you I'm not a cold hard bitch and thought that she would be happy to live at the house. Also she is actually a good person and is kind"

"Well if she is so good why don't you just leave me and date her!"

"Tanya, we broke up yesterday!"

BPOV

The bell rang and Edward was still arguing with Tanya about me so I just headed to class. Alice asked me what was going on after spending ten minutes examining my outfit and approving. I told her i would tell her at lunch.

I walked into the classroom and sat down, we had a sub so there was most likely nothing to do. I pulled out the picture of my dad that I was working on at breakfast and started putting the last minute touches on it.

Just as I was finishing Tanya walked in and slammed her things down on the table. Whatever Edward told her must have pissed her off. I looked up and quickly went back to my art work. When I finished I put the sketch book away and went to text Alice

Hey Bitch

B

Sup Sexy?

A

NM, Just dealing with lots of life drama

B

Like what? The fact that Ed drove you to school?

A

Ya well I kind of live with him now

B

WHAT THE FUCK?!

A

Mother Gorilla kicked me out and he found me in the side of the road and the Cullen's took me in

B

So that's why Tanya is so pissy.

A

That could explain it

B

TPOV

After class was out I noticed a piece of paper folded all nice and perfect on charity case boyfriend stealing bitch's desk. Not that it's any of my business or anything but what do I care. I unfolded it and read the note that it had

Dear Edward,

I see you everywhere, although you don't see me, we belong in two different worlds. You are the prim and popular one who has the perfect girlfriend. I am a nobody sitting in the corner. I remember the first time that I saw you, I was a freshman and you were in the music room singing the most beautiful song, the words flowed off of your tongue and out of your mouth like velvet. The song had the most beautiful lyrics that brought tears to my eyes. Then when I walked into the room and tripped you stopped and left. I guess my clumsiness ruins the best of moments again.

Ever since my dad die and my mom and Phil got married the only thing that kept me going is you. Even though you ahve no clue who i am and if you did ever read this letter you would never know unless you looked it up or something.

The song that I heard you sing reminded me of a love at first sight situation. That's the way you were for me. Like a comet that crashed onto earth, it lit the way to happiness and then poof it went out as soon as you left the room.

Then when I heard you sing it to Tanya and she didn't even understand what you meant. Like me you aren't good at expressing your emotions at all and by that song you were telling her that you loved her. that was the year that she made Captain. Now here I am just the charity case and she is your love. I could never be good for you so I sit in silence writing and drawing to you hoping that maybe you will notice me.

I love you Edward Cullen and I hope that you are truly happy with Tanya.

Love Forever,

Bella Swan

Damn, this girl is now a charity case, boyfriend stealer, stalker bitch. OMG wait till Jessica and Lauren see this, they are gonna freak!

BPOV

It was after school and I walked out to meet Alice. Edward walked up to me and gave me a hug. I was stunned for a second but then asked "What was that for?"

"I'm so sorry about this morning Bella, I talked to Tanya about it and she is sorry."

"Right Edward and I am pretty, you don't need to lie to me, I know she hates me."

"That's not true." I gave him the look that meant that I didn't believe a word he was saying. "Well the hating you part is true but you are a gorgeous person Bells."

"Like I said you don't need to lie to me, I gotta get to Alice's car soon, I'll see you at home." Alice was giving me a look that made me know that I should hurry up.

"Well, I could give you a ride home, if you want I mean since we live together and all."

'Um OK sure, just let me go talk to Alice real fast."

"Kay, meet you in the car" oh my god, this must be a dream!

"Alice, I won't need a ride home today."

"Um why not, you always ride with me."

"Edward is giving me a ride to save gas, since we live together and all."

"God, I still can't believe it. You live in the same house as Edward Cullen."

"I know right, any way, I gotta get home, I'll see ya later." I walked over to the car and saw Tanya hanging all over Edward and him trying to push her off. God that girl really just doesn't know when to stop.

I walked up to the car and pushed her away from him and him away from the door. I climbed in and saw Tanya glaring at me. God this bitch is really getting on my nerves. I got back out and went to Tanya. "Bitch, I don't know what your problem with me is but all I know is that if you give me one more dirty look i will kick your skrawny ass!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No that's a fucking promise, I can do it to my dad was a cop."

"Was, what happened did he get fired, is that why you are so poor?"

"No actually he was killed in a bank robbery three years ago, I lived with my mom and her stupid husband Phil, my life has been hell ever since I caught my mom screwing him at my dad's funeral and then we moved here. My mom is an alcoholic and all she does is drink and fuck phil. I never see her and my only out is down on the rez. Now there is my secret and I hope that I live up to your standards now and maybe I won't be the school charity case!" I turned around and got my stuff out of the car and started towards Alice almost in tears. I felt some one grab my arm and pull me into a hug. The smell was so familiar I knew instantly that it was Edward.

"Let's get in the car and go home, my mom will get you out of this mess, I promise you that." Edward whispered into my ear. I hugged him tighter and he released me and walked me to the passenger side of the car and closed the door, tanya was still standing in the same spot next to the car when we drove away.

When we got home Edward walked me to the door and we told his mother the long story of my life. She was pissed, called CPS, grabbed me, and Edward and we drove to my house.

"Bella Edward, when we get there you two are going to go up to Bella's room and get all of her things, I am going to have a word or two with Renee got it?"

"Ya mom, what about CPS?"

"They are meeting us there and going to figure it out from there."

"Esme, you don't have to do this you know that right?"

"Bella yes I do, you are not going to have her as your mother anymore, you will live with us and get emancipated if that's what you want."

"It sounds fine to me but I am warning you she is probably up in her room by now with Phil, unless she is keeping up with the whole mother thing."

We go to the house and walked up to the door, Edward wrapped his arm around me like I was his to protect. I grabbed my key and slowly unlocked the door. I walked in and all of the lights were turned off. I switched on the kitchen light and saw that all of the dishes were in the sink and dirty. "Stay here" I said to Esme and Edward. I ran up the stairs and I heard Edward follow me. "Edward, really you should go downstairs."

"Bella, I am not going any where, I don't trust you alone up here."

"Me or my parents?" Just then I heard the bed crash against the wall. "Great, they are already going at it.

"What was that?"

"That was the bed against the wall."

"Well lets go in" Edward opened the door to my mom and Phil's room and there they were in all their glory humping like gorillas would

"MOM!"

"Bella, what did I tell you about coming in when we are having relations? Who is that boy in here?"

"I'm Edward, Bella's friend, she is moving in with my family, my mom is down stairs and would like to have a wotd with you if you would."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way as my mom stumbled to the stairs. "So which one is your room?" I pulled him down the hall towards my room.

After packing everything up we walked down to the living room and Esme was still yelling at Renee. "She is your child and all you do is fuck!"

Renee stood up and yelled at Esme. "I am a great mother, how the fuck do you know anything about our life?"

"Bella told me after having a breakdown at school." She then noticed Edward and I standing there. 'Bella, Edward if you would please go somewhere else and I will call when we are done here."

"Ya sure mom." Edward said, and grabbed my hand again. When we got out to the car he turned me "do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Ya sure, where do you want to go?"

"MC Donald's?"

"Sounds perfect." We got into the car and went to the restaurant. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and held the door open for me. He's such a perfect gentleman!

"Oh Shit." Edward mumbled

"What?" I asked and he pointed to a table in the corner with a group of girls from our school sitting at it, one of which was Tanya reading some paper out loud and laughing. "Oh great!"

"We can go some where else if you want to."

"No lets stay here, it will give her something to make her boring life exciting." Edward laughed and linked our fingers together right as Tanya looked up at me. She looked pissed off but I didn't care, I was holding Edward's hand.

TPOV

I had just finished reading the letter from charity case to the girls when I saw them linking fingers and laughing. God if only he knew she was a stalker he wouldn't want to hang around her at all. Wait a second. "Girls I have a plan to get Eddie back."

"How?" Lauren asked

"I am reading this at the assembly tomorrow morning and then he can see how much of a stalker she really is."

"Like OMG tanya you are so smart, I wish that i thought of that." Jessica said.

"Well you didn't i did." Ih that bitch will never talk to my man ever again!

_**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Once again i would like to thank rtpkjsX3 for the great help with this chapter along with everythin**_


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"So you are having trouble in math?"

"Uh, ya. That is like the worst grade I have." Bella said laughing. God i love her laugh. I can't believe I have known this girl for like three days and I am totally falling for her.

"Well, I am in advanced math class, I can help you out when we get home if you want." Great, I have no idea why but I don't want to spend a minute away from her.

"I would love to Edward, but I gotta unpack so we can multi task with homework and unpacking, sound cool?"

"Sure Bella, but you don't expect me to unpack do you?"

"Umm, yeah kinda. If you don't want to I can do it all."

"I was kidding, I don't mind helping you. But so we're not up all night maybe we should go home now?"

"Yeah of course. Plus, with the way Tanya keeps glaring at me I am kinda afraid my face will burn off."She said while giggling, her laugh is so cute. I just want to kiss her right now, but she can't like me like that, can she?

BPOV

We got home with Esme and Carlisle (Who we picked up from the hospital) and Edward and I carried the boxes of my stuff up to my room.

"So, where do we start?"

"Well, you can start unpacking while get out my homework. But please for your own good do not open the box labeled 'PRIVATE!' OK?"

"Sounds good to me, but I don't wanna do it."

"Well that's to bad."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I always keep a sharpie near me ya know, and tomorrow is the assembly and I think that you have to be in it don't you."

"Oh shit, I better help you." God how bad i just want to kiss him, he is so much nicer then I first thought. Oh how I wish he liked me too.

"Yeah you better." We started to unload boxes. A few hours later we were finally done.

"Eleven eleven make a wish" he said suddenly. hmm what do I wish for umm I wish that Edward would kiss me tonight. God if only that would be true.

"We should probably get going on my homework before it gets to late to function."

"Ya we probably should" I grabbed my black back pack and threw it onto the bed.

"What math do you have?"

"I'm in second year algebra. We are working on functions right now. I kinda get them but its so boring."

"That is true." I reached into my bag and pulled out the notebook that I keep everything in. i was going to hide the letter that was folded into the cover. I opened the book and it was gone. I paniced looking through the whole bag. I ended upo dumping everything out all over the bed. I checked my skirt from today and dug through my closet and the boxes.

"Lose something?" I heard Edward ask slightly amused. God I should tell him in case he finds it.

"Edward, I have to tell you something, now after I tell you this and you want me to leave I understand." I took a deep breath and started. "I really like you and have since I first heard you sing the song was beautiful and then I heard you sing it to Tanya and almost slapped her for how she didn't even care and you have never noticed me and I know it's for a reason and the reason I am telling you all of this is because I wrote a letter to you to get all of my feelings out and now I lost it and want to tell you before you find it that way it's a lot less awkward. I know that like me you are bad with emotions and all so that's what I did. I was never even going to give it to you. I paused to get a breath and felt his breath right near mine.

"Bella do you really mean what you just said?" I couldn't speak, I was dazzled so all i did was nod. Just as I did I felt his lips on min, when he was done I almost fell down, but he caught me.

"What was that for?"

"Bella, you know me better then anyone I know, I have been wanting to kiss you all night." I was still in his arms and dazzled and speachless. He leaned down and whispered "Breath Bella" right in my ear.

"I'm good. I guess that wishes really can come true."

"and what do you mean by that love?"

"Well I wished that you would kiss me, and you did."

"well if that's true then maybe mine will come true too."

"And what would that be?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward, I would love to be." Still in his arms, i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"He, Bella I don't mean to interu- oh my!" Edward and I quickly stopped what we were doing

"Esme um hi, we were just um well you know."

"Yeah I see that, I'll just come back later you to have fun." She said smiling

"Um well back to what we were doing." I said turning back to Edward.

"Bella, I really want to be here but I have to get some sleep."

"Aw, but Edward, oh well, at least give me a good night kiss." Edward spun me around and dipped me then I felt his lips on mine then suddenly gone. I whimpered at the loss of him near me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My phone ringing woke me up the next morning. I looked it was Alice

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Bella, I have been trying to call you since last night."

"Alice what time is it?"

"Like, 4 o'clock."

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet at the coffee shop last night and you never showed."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, my boyfriend and I went out and were studying sorry."

"Well you stood me up for your boyfriend you know I should be offended. Wait did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes."

'Who is it?"

"If I tell you, you must not freak out ok. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Edward Cullen."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BELLA!!"

"OK promise broken but what ever. here we scream in 1,2, 3"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We both screamed in unison

"I better go get ready for school and all."

"Kay see u soon."

"Bye bitch."

EPOV

I woke up to Bella screaming in joy. Well there is my wake up call. I can't believe that I am dating Bella now. And she lives with me. I got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to brush my teeth still in my boxers.

Suddenly the door opened causing me to jump. Bella walked in the room wearing nothing but a pair of boy short and a camisole tank top

"Edward, um hi good morning."

"Hey love how did u sleep?"

"Fine until Alice called, what about you?"

"Good until you both screamed."

"Oh I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Love don't worry. We can work on your math now."

"Goody." She said sarcastically.

"Or go out early for breakfast?"

"Edward Cullen are you asking me on a date?"

"well since you're my girlfriend I guess I am." I said turning to her and pulling her towards me.

"Oh, well I almost forgot that." She leaned in and pecked my lips. "Just let me shower and get ready and we can be on our way.

"Alright baby. But first you need to kiss me again." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped off into her room.

BPOV

I got to my room and found the cute dress that Alice and I bought the other day. It was blue with a purple belt and had a sweet heart neck line with no sleeves and went to the knee. I paired it with some purple peep toe pumps. I put on some make up and wonderful smelling perfume.

When I walked down stairs Edward was sitting on the couch resting his eyes. "Hey hun, how about i drive us today?"

"Huh?" Edward shpt up like I woke him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No I started falling asleep."

"Oh well how about I drive and you get some sleep on the way."

"Well i never let anyone drive the Volvo but OK."

"I get to drive to the school too though. This is our debut as a couple and it will be spiffy."

"OK hun whatever you say. But you have to pay a toll."

"oh yeah? And that would be?"

"One kiss for every mile you take away from my car."

"Well that I think I can work with that." I said plopping down next to him on the couch. He laced our fingers together. What would Esme think about this?

"Hey um Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Umm what would your mom think about us dating and all?"

"Well she caught us last night which we never finished by the way and she didn't care."

"Well OK then. We should get going, where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Jack in the Box?"

"Sounds good hun, lets go."

After we got breakfast we headed towards school. Edward slept through the whole ride. I felt so bad for waking him like I did. "Edward, hun we are at the school."

"We are?"

"Yup, I drove us five miles total today."

"Yeah well then that's five kisses for me."

"How about one five second kiss?"

"Nope but I'll take five five second kisses."

"Well that I can deal with." I leaned in and kissed him. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. "OK that's the first one."

We got of the car. Thank god that some of the shock from our arrival yesterday wore off. People still stared. Now due to the fact that I was driving the car. I saw some freshman stop and start staring at my tits. The next thing I knew Edward was next to my door pulling me out of the car. We walked to the front and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Thanks, there's number two." Just then Tanya and her group of sluts walked over towards us. "Edward, can we go that way maybe?"

He looked at Tanya and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked and sat next to each other at one of the picnic tables. I leaned in and kissed him again. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him in. He tasted so good and then the school bell rang. "Well I think that you have paid off your debt now. I think some one needs to get herself to class, lets go."

He walked me to the door of the class room. "Oh great, I have class with Tanya now."

"Oh well then, maybe you should skip class and we can go back to the car."

'I need to go to class Edward but we do share a bathroom." He laughed and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the assembly I guess."

"Oh shit, I forgot to go and see Alice. She is gonna kill me."

"Text her in class, now go I'll text you where to meet me kay?"

"Spiffy!!" I walked into the classroom and Tanya was already there sitting at her usual spot. The whole class was staring at me like I was some freaky stalker you know the girls who hit on every guy you know like Tanya.

By the end of the class I wanted to slap her across the face. We had a sub so all of her sluts were sitting around her and she was planning a hostile takeover of Edward. But she still doesn't know he and I are together. I walked out of the class last and Edward was standing by the door trying to get Tanya off of him.

"Tanya, get off of me."

"Why, you are obviously standing outside my class to see me."

"Tanya get away from me."

"Edward, hun lets get going to the assembly shall we?" I said from right behind Tanya. She turned at the sound of my voice.

"Gladly." he and I walked together towards the gym.

TPOV

It was time for the assembly. The girls and I were planning out our skit and how to incorporate the letter from our charity case to my man.

"We could like do the skit shit like they do in like that one movie with Hilary Duff" Lauren said

"You mean A Cinderella story?"

"Is that the one with Chad Micheal in it?"

"Yes Jessica that is the one."

"OMG I like like that movie" That's when I got the best idea. She lost it I found it and will read it like a lost and found letter.

The students started to pile in and head to the bleachers. I saw Edward and Bella and sit by each other. It's sad how he is totally blind that she is a stalker chick.

The principle gave us the OK to start and we did our dance and Erick Yorkie handed me the microphone.

EPOV

After the cheerleaders did their slut dance that looked like it belonged in a strip club. Erick the school nerd handed her a mic and she started talking

"There was an important note left by a student in one of my classes. It seemed really important so I thought i will read it and if it belongs to you please come down and get it. It says

Dear Edward,

I see you everywhere, although you don't see me, we belong in two different worlds. You are the prim and popular one who has the perfect girlfriend. I am a nobody sitting in the corner. I remember the first time that I saw you, I was a freshman and you were in the music room singing the most beautiful song, the words flowed off of your tongue and out of your mouth like velvet. The song had the most beautiful lyrics that brought tears to my eyes. Then when I walked into the room and tripped you stopped and left. I guess my clumsiness ruins the best of moments again.

Ever since my dad die and my mom and Phil got married the only thing that kept me going is you. Even though you have no clue who i am and if you did ever read this letter you would never know unless you looked it up or something.

The song that I heard you sing reminded me of a love at first sight situation. That's the way you were for me. Like a comet that crashed onto earth, it lit the way to happiness and then poof it went out as soon as you left the room.

Then when I heard you sing it to Tanya and she didn't even understand what you meant. Like me you aren't good at expressing your emotions at all and by that song you were telling her that you loved her. that was the year that she made Captain. Now here I am just the charity case and she is your love. I could never be good for you so I sit in silence writing and drawing to you hoping that maybe you will notice me.

I love you Edward Cullen and I hope that you are truly happy with Tanya.

Love Forever,

Bella Swan"

After she was finished I looked at Bella and she was in tears. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the stands as everyone started laughing.

"Oh look who it is, its stalker Swan. Tanya said as Bella and I got to the center of the gym. Bella let go of my hand and slapped Tanya across the face. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back as Tanya was getting up.

"What the hell Tanya!! My life was shit and noe thanks to you I am going to probably loose the best thing in my life! I am not a fucking stalker you are."

"Bella babe calm down. " I turned her around and pulled her towards my chest. She looked up at me tears still in her eyes. "bella I love you OK, a stupid note doesn't change that." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of this story**_

BPOV

I sat in my room looking over my algebra. Today had gone by in such a blur. After the assembly today at least. Every time I saw Tanya I almost jumped her. It was quiet now, Edward was in the shower, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was out grocery shopping. I couldn't take it anymore. The sun was still out for a while due to the face that it was only 3:30. I tip-toed through the bathroom and to Edward's room. I saw that his keys were sitting there. I grabbed them and continued through his room.

getting downstairs and to the car I pulled out my phone and texted Edward

_Babe, having issues. be out of range for a bit, sorry. _

_B_

I couldn't stand to be around people right now, so much has happened in the past two weeks I just need some time to think. I put the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

I was driving through town not sure where I was going until I decided to go to the meadow that Seth and I had found a while ago. I hopped onto the free way and ended up on the outside of the forest. I looked at the path and remembered that the meadow was off the track. Edward would be mad at me but he would understand, eventually.

EPOV

I hopped out of the shower ready to go see my Bella. I can't believe that after all this time I never noticed Bella. She was the most beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, and honest person I knew. I fell for her so fast. I love her with all my heart and just hope that the gossip will stop soon.

When I walked into my room I grabbed my phone. One message from Bella

_Babe, having issues. be out of range for a bit, sorry. _

_B_

She left? where did she go that would be out of range in Forks. I should go out and look for her. I quickly got dressed and went to grab my keys. Crap where are my keys. I dug around my room looking.

Wait a second, how did Bella get to where she was going? I ran to the driveway to find it empty. Damn it Bella. I ran back inside to the phone. I called Alice just in case Bella was there

"Hello?"

"Alice it's Edward, have you seen Bella?"

"Not since school, why."

"She took my car while i was in the shower and i have no idea where she went."

"Oh no, ok i am on my way over then we are going to Seth's"

"Who the hell is Seth?"

"Bella's best guy friend. He lives down in La Push"

"Do you think she went there?"

"It's a very high chance. If she isn't there he may know where to go."

"OK, I'll see you soon."

"Indeed" And with that she hung up the phone

BPOV

I finally made it to the meadow after falling and tripping a lot of course. It's me I can't go five minutes with out face planting.

Edward is going to be so mad at me when I get home. I stole his car, didn't tell him where I was going. I love him so much and if I loose him I will die.

I remember the day that Seth and i found this place. It was the year after my dad died, he took me out for lack of better thing to do. we were randomly walking off the path and ended up here. He never liked it but I come here whenever I can. He always seems to find me, he doesn't understand how I can like this place. I love it. The way that the breeze hits the meadow at times blows the scent of the wild flowers that have grown all over. I could be here for hours and not know the difference.

EPOV

Alice and I pulled up to Seth's house in her car. I was so worried I didn't even wait for her to stop the car I just bolted for the front door. I knocked like crazy till a middle aged woman came to the door.

"Hi, um I Seth home?"

"Of course he is darlin, just one minute." She called for Seth and when he came to the door I saw a middle school boy who wasn't that bad looking.

"Edward?"

"You know who I am good. Is Bella here?"

"No, are you gonna ask her out in one of those I just can't live with out you moments?"

"No"

"Oh why are you looking for her then?"

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Like three weeks ago why?"

"She moved out of Renee's, she is living with me, I love her and we are together and she took off with my car to have some time to think. I need to know if you have any ideas where she might be."

"I have one idea but I doubt that she would go there now."

"It's worth a shot where is it?"

"Well one day she and I were walking off the trail some where and found this meadow. i didn't think it was all that great but she loves it, it's the place that she goes when she has a lot of stress to think things out you know and from what you just told me she has a lot of it right now."

BPOV

I can't believe he is gone, my dad was my best friend, my life was so simple then. Why did that man have to kill my daddy. I started to sob harder in to my knees. Every thing just seems to want to crash around me. I really hate life right now. The only thing keeping me sane is Edward and I totally walked out on him. I hate myself. He must be worried sick about me. Why do I have to be so stupid. I ruin every relationship with anyone, my dad, my mom, now Edward.

I curled into a ball laying on my side. The tears kept all this went over the edge when Tanya read that letter out loud. Now the whole school is staring at me and thinks I'm some sort of stalker. Why can't she take a break-up like a normal person. She is so hung up on Edward it's almost funny. The only reason it's not is because of how she is trying to split me and Edward.

EPOV

We got to the trail that Seth told us about. I saw my car sitting there. I headed to the trail to find my Bella.

"Edward where are you going?"

"To get Bella where do you think I was going."

"It's off the trail Edward, this way"

"Well then lets get going, I need to find her."

We started on our way through the forest on our way to the meadow. I had some idea where we were but not that good. We had been walking for hours and it's starting to get dark. I haven't seen my bella in five hours and I am really starting to get worried. Out of no where I hear soft sobs coming from the edge of the trees Not even bothering to ask if the meadow is there I sprint to the noise. All I see is a huge meadow and my baby curled into a ball crying her eyes out.

"Bella?"

"Edward? How did ypu find me?" Then Alice and Seth walked into the meadow. "Well never mind on that one. Seth, Alice."

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in a while and I find out that you are now with Edward and you live with him. Such things wou should tell a best friend you know"

"Seth I know but I kinda haven;t had much time to talk to any one. I have been really busy lately."

"Right, whatever. Look I am glad you are safe and all but I have to get home. I hope that if anything else exciting happens you would care to tell me." With that Alice and Seth left the meadow

"I love you Seth." Bella said as he walked away. I think that Seth is crushing on Bella.

BPOV

Seth left the meadow and Edward tensed up. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? You leave and all I get is a text? You stole my car, didn't tell anyone where you were going. You scared the shit out of me."

"Edward I'm sorry,I had to get out for a while and this is one of my favorite thinking spots. Just everything lately I have let build up and then the thing at the assembly today just pushed me over the edge. I am fine and I hope that you can forgive me because I could really use a kiss from the man that I love the most." With that he leaned down and kissed me. We headed on our way back to the house and some where along the way I ended in Edwards arms as he carried me back to the car.

The next day I woke up in my room with a note from Edward on my pillow.

_Bella,_

_I love you dearly and have a surprise for you. So stay in bed for a while. I will be there at noon to get you. DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!!!!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I glanced at my clock and saw that it was only 7:30. Damn this is going to be a long day.

**Sorry for taking so long to update the story, I will update sooner then I did with this chapter. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
